Alexandre Pierre
Alexandre Pierre is a main character featured in Season 2 and Season 3 of Criminal Case, appearing as the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers's Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) and later as the Chief Medical Examiner for the Fairmount Police Department. He was a suspect in the murder investigations of his ex-boyfriend, brothel client Michael Stern in All Roses Have Thorns (Case #12 of Stonemoor) and beat cop Todrick Cole in The Balance of Power (Case #60 of Stonemoor). Profile Hailing from Paris, France, Alexandre is the 45-year-old Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) who was previously the owner of Rose Petal Avenue and coroner in the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers prior to his tenure in the Fairmount Police Department. He has black combed hair, green eyes concealed behind a large pair of gear shaped glasses and a shaved moustache. He is seen wearing a standard coroner's attire, which consists of a beige collared shirt and a dark grey tie under a white laboratory coat. Notable Events of Stonemoor The Town That Dreaded Sundown After Ilsa Tremaine was arrested for Tyrone Heller's murder, April told the player that she'd noticed Alexandre acting odd recently and asked the player to help her find out why. They soon found a solemn Alexandre was found by the bridge. When asked what was bothering him, Alexandre told the player and April that his side "businesses" in Rose Petal Avenue were suffering after a series of disappearances. Chief Flanagan then decided to focus the department on looking into the disappearances. No Time for Pillow Talk After Alana Rockwell's killer was arrested, the player and April discovered the body of Royce Coupart per Francisco Delacroix. Alexandre performed the autopsy as well as admitting that he remembered the victim from his days in the district and told them that Royce liked visiting the cabaret. The pair then searched there and after finding a business card in Royce's wallet, Alexandre promised to check the hospitals and medical offices for similar deaths. Hearts of Glass After the arrest of Peter Fernand, Alexandre told Spencer Ashworth and the player that he had been drinking a bit in the bar and thinking about how he could make up with Maria Leroux despite their relationship being over. Alexandre then decided that he would get Maria a gift for her from the Chambers's Secrets perfume shop, now owned by cabaret dancer Michelle Carnegie. However, Alexandre had realized that he left his wallet at the distillery, which Spencer and the player retrieved and found a photo of Alexandre and Maria inside the wallet. They asked Alexandre about his relationship with Maria, which the coroner replied that they dated until Maria decided to end things with him when he decided to leave Rose Petal Avenue for the police. He then thanked them as he went to see Maria and apologize. A Leap of Faith Following Francisco Delacroix's death at the hands of the Crimson Rose, Alexandre told the team that he was sitting along the cabaret street when he found a threat letter nailed to the bench. After the player and April searched the street, they found the threat and sent it to Valerie. Valerie confirmed that the letter was a threat to Alexandre from the Crimson Rose, revealing that the serial killer planned to target Alexandre. Dustin then arranged protection for Alexandre. Leave Lots to be Desired After Kathy Peek was arrested for the accidental murder, the player and Spencer discovered a list of the Crimson Rose's targets, which included Alexandre. They then informed Alexandre that he was one of the serial killer's targets. Afterwards, Dustin told the team that he'd sent Alexandre with Todrick to take Michael Stern (one of the serial killer's targets) into custody. However, a shocked Alexandre exclaimed that they'd found Michael's body in the cabaret garden. All Roses Have Thorns Alexandre soon performed Michael's autopsy and presented his findings to April and the player, before heading home as he was feeling unwell. He was first questioned after he insisted that he'd been attacked by the Crimson Rose in his home, prompting the player and April to search through his home in hopes of a new lead into the serial killer's identity. Mid-investigation, a saddened Alexandre confessed that he and Michael had a romantic relationship. He admitted that he and Michael had a secret whirlwind romance for a few weeks before Michael's engagement to Michelle Carnegie. He insisted that once he discovered his engagement, he called off the relationship. Alexandre was found to be innocent when his ex-girlfriend, Maria Leroux, was arrested for the killings. After Maria's sentencing, however, Alexandre approached the player, confessing that Maria's arrest had opened his eyes to what he'd been doing wrong and declared his plan to sell the Pierre Corner. Alexandre then accompanied the player in searching through the cabaret garden to find the deed before sending it to Valerie for analysis. Valerie then confirmed the deed was in order before handing it back to Alexandre. Additionally, Alexandre spoke to Daniel Hartmann, saying that he saw potential in him and confessed that he wanted to hand over the area of Pierre Corner to him. Daniel then accepted the offer, promising to help it flourish under his ownership. Case appearances Category:Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Lab Personnel (Stonemoor) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Suspects (Stonemoor)